Arrangement
by Synmelya
Summary: Komui a enfin trouvé la solution pour empêcher les hommes d'approcher sa soeur. Chaolee youhouuu! , Yuvi, Os pas du tout sérieux, on peut presque dire que c'est une deathfic...joyeuse!


Youplaboum! Je reviens avec un OS ("crit sur la route du retour des vacances, ouep!), et cette fois...c'est du CHAOLEE YOUHOUUUU! Bref, c'est absolument pas sérieux et je vous conseille franchement de ne pas vous imaginer ces deux-là ensemble...mais c'est pour le fun!

Donc, y'a du Yuvi (un peu) et une allusion au Komui/Reever, en fait c'est un peu une suite à ma fic "Conseiller Matrimonial", mais il n'est pas nécéssaire de la lire pour comprendre, il n'y a qu'une ou deux allusions.

Voilà, bonne lectureuuh!

* * *

Komui avait convoqué tous les exorcistes dans son bureau. Après avoir pris bien tout son temps pour boire son café, il s'adressa à eux avec un air des plus sérieux :

« Chers exorcistes, je suis heureux de vous annoncer qu'un mariage va avoir lieu ici ! »

Tous se regardèrent, éberlués. Il n'y avait qu'un seul couple à l'Ordre Noir {1} et on avait du mal à l'imaginer devant l'autel. C'est pourquoi Allen interrogea le couple en question :

« Lavi ? Kanda ? Vous vous mariez ?

-Hein ? Non, non, nous n'en sommes pas encore là, Yû et moi ! » répondit le roux avant d'ajouter, en regardant le Japonais : « N'est-ce-pas, Yû chou ? »

Kanda grogna et l'assemblée pouffa de rire. Il n'y avait pas longtemps que la relation entre les deux exorcistes avait été révélée au grand jour, et la Congrégation avait été mise au courant de façon assez brutale. Komui se souviendrait toujours de l'entrée de Timcanpy et de la vidéo qu'il avait montrée à tout le monde, dans laquelle on voyait les deux jeunes hommes en pleine action.

Cependant, il restait une question fondamentale : Qui allait se marier avec qui ? Après une minute d'interrogation silencieuse, Komui se décida à répondre à la question qui trottait dans toutes les têtes :

« Ma chère Lenalee-chan va épouser Chaoji. »

Tous poussèrent un grand « QUOIIII ? » à l'unisson, y compris les deux futurs époux. Il y avait deux légers problèmes. D'abord, Lenalee et Chaoji n'étaient même pas ensemble. Ensuite, il paraissait inconcevable que Komui, avec son sister-complex et son instinct de protection démesuré, puisse accepter et même décider du mariage de sa sœur, qui plus est avec Chaoji.

Le cochon putréfié qui servirait d'époux à la Chinoise, surpris mais au comble du bonheur, s'écria :

« Mais…Vous n'auriez pas pu nous mettre au courant !?

-C'est chose faite » répliqua l'Intendant.

« Mais pourquoi les marier ? » demanda Allen, jaloux – il avait en effet rompu avec la jeune fille quelques temps auparavant.

«C'est simple » répondit Komui. « Si je marie Chaoji et Lenalee-chan, les autres _tarés pervers dérangés du pantalon _ne s'en prendront plus à elle. Et puis, vu la gueule de Chaoji, elle ne le laissera pas l'approcher. »

Allen soupira. Lavi se mit à rire. Kanda leva un sourcil en se plaignant de vivre dans un asile. Lenalee sourit en détaillant Chaoji de haut en bas. Et Chaoji essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle avait, sa gueule. [Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ma gueuleuuuuuh *sbaff*]

Mais, au fond, tous pensaient la même chose. Komui était un taré. Celui-ci se lança dans un rire diabolique en hurlant qu'il était génial, devant les exorcistes blasés. Puis, Kanda fit une remarque qui retint l'attention de l'homme au béret :

« Hé, il reste les relations hors-mariage…Qui vous dit qu'elle n'ira pas voir ailleurs ?

-Yû ! T'as l'air de bien t'y connaître ! » s'exclama Lavi. « Tu me trompes pas hein ? Hein ? »

« Tch. Baka. »

Interrompant le couple, Komui se mit à verser des larmes de crocodile en tapant du poing sur son bureau et en braillant :

« Ma Lenalee-chan ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !! »

Puis, il reprit son sourire béat et annonça :

« Le mariage aura lieu dans une semaine ! Et après c'est ton tour, Kanda-kun ! »

Kanda jura et sortit, comme les autres. Une chose était sûre : Komui surveillerait Chaoji de très près, et l'atomiserait au moindre faux pas.

* * *

Le grand jour était arrivé. La cérémonie se déroulerait dans le réfectoire. Romantique, n'est-ce-pas ? Se dire _« oui »_ à côté des casseroles et des assiettes sales…Mais, comme disait Komui, _« Pas le temps pour le romantisme ! L'important, c'est qu'ils soient mariés et que ma Lenalee reste pure ! »_

On n'avait pas fait d'enterrement de vie de garçon, pour deux raisons : personne n'avait envie de passer une soirée en compagnie de Chaoji et, en plus, on n'était même pas sûrs qu'il soit un _« garçon »._

Tout se déroula (presque) sans encombre. Chaoji était resté fidèle à lui-même : moche ; et Lenalee avait suivi son exemple. Enfin, le _« prêtre »_ (Komui) posa une question capitale, avec une tête de bouledogue enragé prêt à mordre :

« Bien, y'aurait-il dans la salle un taré suicidaire qui s'opposerait à cette union ? »

La salle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'Allen se lève et s'exclame :

« Ben, moi je m'y oppose, mais je ne suis ni taré ni suicidaire, alors… »

Ce à quoi l'Intendant répliqua :

« Allen-kun…Dois-je te rappeler que c'est TOI qui a quitté Lenalee ?

-Vous m'avez TORTURE ! J'ai été forcé !

-Qu'importe. Continuons. »

Aucun autre incident ne vint perturber la cérémonie, et Chaoji et Lenalee furent déclarés unis par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Ensuite, on fit la fête. Tout le monde s'amusait. Sauf Kanda. Johnny faisait le DJ , et tout le monde dansait. Sauf Kanda. Chaoji avait chaud, et s'était mis torse nu, provoquant ainsi une vision d'horreur chez tout le monde. Tiedoll força Kanda à danser un slow avec Lavi, et celui-ci ne garda pas ses mains dans ses poches.

Et enfin arriva le moment que (presque) tout le monde attendait. Le lancement du bouquet par Lenalee. La jeune mariée monta sur une table et, aussitôt, une masse de gens (la plupart à moitié bourrés) voulant attraper le bouquet au vol s'attroupa devant elle. La Chinoise compta jusqu'à trois et lança l'objet. Qui atterrit directement dans les bras d'un Kanda qui n'avait rien demandé, rien suivi, rien compris.

Tout le monde éclata de rire tandis que le visage du Japonais se décomposait et celui de Lavi s'illuminait. Soudain, le roux hurla :

« Yû ! Dans une semaine, j't'épouse ! Même si je dois te forcer ! »

Puis, il se jeta sur lui et lui roula une énorme pelle. Devant tout le monde, bien entendu.

L'ambiance ne retomba que très tôt le matin, et tous allèrent se coucher immédiatement après la fête. Sauf Lenalee, Chaoji, Kanda, Lavi, Reever et Komui.

* * *

Le matin, presque toute la tour manqua le petit-déjeuner. Seuls Kanda, qui était increvable (même Lavi n'arrivait pas à le fatiguer…) et Allen, qui ne se permettait pas de sauter un repas, se levèrent assez tôt. Ils passèrent la matinée au réfectoire, seuls, à faire un concours d'insulte. Avec Mugen.

Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde à midi, en revanche. Lenalee s'assit à la table d'Allen, Lavi et Kanda en baillant.

« Alors, cette nuit de noces ? » demanda Lavi avec un clin d'œil tandis que Kanda soupirait.

« Chaoji est une vraie bête ! » s'écria la jeune fille.

« Genre, un cheval ?

-Non…Je dirai plutôt…Une moule. »

Lavi éclata de rire et Kanda se retint bien de dire que le cheval, c'était le roux. Mais, quelques mètres plus loin, Komui hurla de rage. L'avant-dernière réplique de sa sœur était parvenue à ses oreilles.

Et c'est ainsi que, une semaine plus tard, ce n'est pas un mariage qu'on célébra. Mais un enterrement. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

*En fait, deux. Mais Reever avait refusé d'épouser Komui, prétextant faire passer sa carrière avant tout, et que lui ferait bien d'en faire autant.

* * *

Voilà! C'est un peu pourri, mais tant pis. Syn, ou comment s'occuper pendant un long voyage. A bientôt, les gens! (la prochaine fois, ce sera pour une suite de ma fic Yuvi. Le Chaolee, c'est trop traumatisant.)


End file.
